Love is Love
by TickTockClockWork
Summary: "You know I don't know anything about love, or relationships, or whatever this even is-" Magnus cut him off with a kiss. "I'll teach you, darling." 100 Malec drabbles.


**1. Introduction**

It had always bothered Alec, just a little, that he and Magnus had never really had a proper introduction. They'd caught each other's gazes across that crowded room, and after the craziness that had transpired soon after, the closest thing to a greeting from Magnus had been his wink and devious "Call me?". Months later, as Alec leaned into Magnus's kiss, he realized that he truly didn't care.

**2. Complicated**

"You could try cooking for yourself sometime," Alec said when Magnus complained once again of his conjured up (or, as Alec called it, stolen) pasta being too cold.

"Too complicated," Magnus drawled dismissively as he racked his mind for another decent restaurant.**  
**

**3. Making History**

"...Magnus?"

"Yes, darling?"

Alec held up an age-worn, official-looking letter. "...'Crimes unspeakable'? What happened in Peru-"

Magnus snapped his fingers, and the letter was gone in an instant. "I have no idea what you're talking about."**  
**

**4. Rivalry**

Alec did not approve of the rivalry he'd noticed between Magnus and the (admittedly rather attractive) faerie waiter at Taki's who was constantly flirting with Alec. Still, he couldn't help but laugh as he saw the man's skin rapidly changing colors and glowing, and the smirk on Magnus's face.**  
**

**5. Unbreakable  
**

"You're not indestructible, Alexander," he'd said as Alec dragged himself into Magnus's apartment, injured and bleeding, for the fifth time that month.

"Neither are my siblings," Alec murmured. Magnus just sighed and laid him down on the couch.

**6. Obsession**

"Magnus. This needs to stop."

"It's just a hobby!"

"You've been watching Supernatural for three days straight. It's not a hobby, it's an obsession."**  
**

**7. Eternity**

There were nights where Magnus stayed up, thinking thoughts of times long past. He remembered things he'd rather have forgotten, and wondered how many people he'd forgotten, how many lost loves he could experience before he broke. On certain nights, Alec would awaken and look at him blearily before asking him to come to bed. On those nights, Magnus saw the innocence in those sleepy eyes and knew that he could never ask Alec to live through eternity with him.**  
**

**8. Gateway**

Alec never understood why Magnus was so obsessed with his eyes until Magnus told him that the eyes were the gateway to the soul, and that his soul just so happened to be more beautiful than any other one that he'd seen. Alec had blushed, rolled his eyes, and leaned in for a kiss.**  
**

**9. Death  
**

"I wonder what dying is like. I wonder if it's real."

He looked up at the man he loved, whose lovely eyes were brimming with tears and whose arms trembled against his body. He smiled, barely audible 'I love you' escaping his lips, and closed his eyes.

There was a scream.

**10. Opportunities**

"Life is full of opportunities and chances. When they come, you need to take them and run."

"And, so... you became a pirate."**  
**

**11. 33%**

Eventually, Magnus accepted the fact that he'd have to share his Alec with two other people.**  
**

**12. Dead Wrong**

"Alexander. If you think that I can't and won't use this entire tub of glitter in one day, you are dead wrong. I think you've forgotten who you're dealing with."

Alec sighed. "I didn't say you couldn't, and I definitely didn't say you wouldn't. I'm just saying you _shouldn't._" Magnus just scoffed.

As it turned out, Alec was right.**  
**

**13. Running Away**

"My parents. I told them."

Magnus's eyes widened as he took in Alec's words, the tear tracks on his face, and the messy overnight bag in his arms.

"Can I stay here? Please? I don't know where else to go."

Magnus smiled at the boy in front of him and slowly wrapped his arms around him. "Stupid Nephilim. Of course you can."

**14. Judgment**

Magnus smiled politely at Maryse as she greeted him warily at the door. He saw Jace and Izzy share mischievous looks as Alec, who seemed to be on the verge of a panic attack, gave Magnus a little grin. Alec led him to the dinner table, whispering frantically for Magnus to behave.

It was Judgment Day.**  
**

**15. Seeking Solace**

"Can I stay here tonight?"

Magnus took one look at the haunted look in those beautiful blue eyes and the sodden, thin body before him, and knew he couldn't be angry at Alec over their petty dispute from earlier. Not anymore.

"Of course, darling."**  
**

**16. Excuses  
**

"Magnus, please, I-"

"No. No more excuses. I don't want to hear it, Alec. This is unforgivable."

A sigh. "Just because your cat likes me better than he likes you..."

"OUT."

**17. Vengeance**

Alec walked in to Magnus house later that night to see his boyfriend, covered in scratches and seemingly chasing something into the kitchen, cursing all the while. Alec heard a hiss and, after a vicious sounding struggle, Magnus emerged. He held up Church triumphantly.

"How does it feel, Alec? _How do _you_ like it?!"_**  
**

**18. Love  
**

"You know I don't know anything about love, or relationships, or whatever _this_ even is-"

Magnus cut him off with a kiss. "I'll teach you, darling."

**19. Tears**

Magnus was roused out of his dozing state went he felt a tremor and drop of warm liquid on his bare shoulder. He sighed resignedly and whispered, almost inaudibly, "You're allowed to let yourself go." When he heard no reply, he thought that maybe Alec had fallen asleep; the slow, but steady increase in the frequency of quiet sobs told Magnus that his words had been heard.**  
**

**20. My Inspiration**

Alec was awoken by soft breath on his cheek. He opened his eyes to the familiar sight of Magnus's, staring intently into his own.

"What are you doing?"

"Your eyes... are inspiring."

Alec blushed.

**21. Never Again**

"Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Magnus said sweetly, grimacing at Alec's glare. He couldn't stifle a laugh, however, when he saw the leftover glitter in Alec's hair and bright nail polish on his fingernails.

"I am never. _Ever._ Letting you get me drunk. _Ever. Again._"**  
**

**22. Online  
**

The day Magnus introduced Alec to Tumblr was the day he almost died laughing.

**23. Failure**

"I failed him."

Magnus grabbed his Shadowhunter's hand, squeezing gently and sharing his warmth. He turned his gaze from the grave to his boyfriend's shimmering eyes.

"It wasn't your fault."**  
**

**24. Rebirth  
**

Magnus closed his eyes as he kissed the inexperienced lips of the beautiful boy before him, and he could have sworn he'd been reborn.

**25. Breaking Away **

"I can't believe you just kissed me in front of all these people. Alec, are you-"

He was broken off by another kiss. "I don't care what they think. Not anymore."

**There's the first chapter! This is my first fanfiction, so please tell me what you think if you have the time. The next 25 prompts will be up within the next week or so, hopefully. :) Have a great day, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
